In recent years, demands for touch panel sensors have grown significantly, and accordingly a variety of touch panel sensors have been proposed. In particular, a large number of capacitive touch panel sensors have been proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a capacitive touch panel sensor in which a lower substrate furnished with a lower electrode pattern, a first adhesive layer, an upper substrate furnished with an upper electrode pattern, a second adhesive layer, and a surface member (also referred to as a cover lens) are laminated in this order.